tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spotless Record
The Spotless Record, later retitled Spotless Record in the US is the ninth episode of the seventh season. Plot A new tank engine named Arthur arrives. The Fat Controller explains that he is to shunt trucks and pull freight, and that he has a spotless record. Percy is confused, so Thomas explains that it means Arthur has never been naughty and he has never had an accident. Later, Thomas and Percy are bumping trucks around. They know they are being naughty but they are having fun. Thomas tells Arthur to join in, but he declines. Arthur's first job is to take a train of fruit to market. The trucks sing at him which he thinks is very rude. This gives Thomas an idea. He tells Arthur that the Fat Controller doesn't like the trucks singing, and that he should tell them to stop. Arthur is convinced that he can keep the trucks in order and sets off. Arthur is out on the main line when the trucks start singing again. Arthur crossly tells them to stop, so the trucks decide that if they can't sing, they will teach Arthur a lesson instead. When they come to the top of Gordon's hill, the trucks use their weight to pull Arthur down at high speed. But up ahead Duck has stopped at a level crossing. Arthur tries to stop, but it is too late and he crashes into the back of Duck's train. Squashed fruit flies in all directions. Arthur is very upset. His spotless record has been ruined. Thomas arrives with the Fat Controller. Arthur tells him how he told the trucks to stop singing, but they pulled him down the hill. Thomas feels ashamed and tells the Fat Controller how it is his fault since he told Arthur to stand up to the trucks. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to help clean up the mess. Harvey arrives with the breakdown train and everyone works hard to clean up the mess. That evening, Arthur is being cleaned when Thomas arrives. Thomas apologises for tricking him, and Arthur is grateful that Thomas owned up. The two engines decide that spotless records can be broken, but then mended again, just like friendship. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel Trivia * In a picture of Thomas and Arthur at Tidmouth Sheds, James is not on the turntable. * Michael Brandon's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on television, but has not been commissioned for a DVD. Goofs * When Thomas explains what a spotless record is, James is hurrying past in the background, but soon after, he and his train disappear. * When the shot fades to Thomas and Percy whizzing past Arthur, smoke is venting up from beneath the tracks before Thomas runs on them. * The trucks keep swapping places during Arthur's journey. In addition, their faces keep swapping sides. * When Arthur passes the windmill, the first van is missing his face. * Arthur's first few wheels are lifted up during the collision, but in later shots they are back on the tracks. * When the fruit hits the signalman, his head jolts up. * When Harvey arrives, Duck is nowhere to be seen. * Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * In Michael Brandon's narration, the word truck is used. * When Arthur enters Maron, the end of the set can be seen at the top right. * In a close-up of Arthur, the track behind him leads to bushes. * At the docks, Percy pushes trucks past Thomas on the tracks right next to him. A few seconds later, Salty pushes trucks past Thomas on the same track, but in the other direction. * When this episode first aired on CITV, the Radio Times still referred to Arthur by his original name, Clarence. * In the shot of Arthur's wheels while he is braking, the signal pole can be briefly seen. However in the next point of view shot, the trucks pass the signal again. * When Arthur starts his journey, he is actually pushing his trucks further towards the end of the siding. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * Pulling Together! * The Complete Seventh Series US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures Gallery File:TheSpotlessRecordtitlecard.png|Title card File:TheSpotlessRecordUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:TheSpotlessRecordUStitlecard2.png|Second US title card File:TheSpotlessRecord1.png File:TheSpotlessRecord2.png File:TheSpotlessRecord3.png File:TheSpotlessRecord4.png File:TheSpotlessRecord5.png File:TheSpotlessRecord7.png|Butch File:TheSpotlessRecord8.png File:TheSpotlessRecord10.png|Harvey File:TheSpotlessRecord11.png|Percy and Thomas File:TheSpotlessRecord12.png|The signalman File:TheSpotlessRecord13.png|Thomas and Arthur File:TheSpotlessRecord14.jpg|Deleted Scene File:TheSpotlessRecord15.png|Deleted scene File:TheSpotlessRecord16.png File:TheSpotlessRecord17.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord18.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord19.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord20.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord21.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord23.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord24.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord26.PNG|Thomas, Arthur and Henry File:TheSpotlessRecord28.png File:TheSpotlessRecord29.png File:TheSpotlessRecord30.png File:TheSpotlessRecord31.png|Percy File:TheSpotlessRecord32.png|Thomas and James File:TheSpotlessRecord33.png File:TheSpotlessRecord34.png File:TheSpotlessRecord35.png File:TheSpotlessRecord36.png File:TheSpotlessRecord37.png File:TheSpotlessRecord38.png File:TheSpotlessRecord39.png File:TheSpotlessRecord40.png File:TheSpotlessRecord41.png File:TheSpotlessRecord42.png File:TheSpotlessRecord43.png File:TheSpotlessRecord44.png File:TheSpotlessRecord45.png File:TheSpotlessRecord46.png File:TheSpotlessRecord47.png File:TheSpotlessRecord48.png File:TheSpotlessRecord49.png File:TheSpotlessRecord50.png File:TheSpotlessRecord51.png File:TheSpotlessRecord52.png|Duck File:TheSpotlessRecord53.png File:TheSpotlessRecord54.png File:TheSpotlessRecord55.png File:TheSpotlessRecord56.png File:TheSpotlessRecord58.png File:TheSpotlessRecord59.png File:TheSpotlessRecord60.png File:TheSpotlessRecord61.png File:TheSpotlessRecord62.png File:TheSpotlessRecord63.png File:TheSpotlessRecord64.png File:TheSpotlessRecord65.png File:TheSpotlessRecord66.png File:TheSpotlessRecord67.png File:TheSpotlessRecord68.png File:TheSpotlessRecord69.png File:TheSpotlessRecord70.png File:TheSpotlessRecord71.png File:TheSpotlessRecord72.png File:TheSpotlessRecord73.png File:TheSpotlessRecord74.png File:TheSpotlessRecord75.png File:TheSpotlessRecord76.png File:TheSpotlessRecord77.png File:TheSpotlessRecord78.png File:TheSpotlessRecord79.png File:TheSpotlessRecord80.png Episode File:The Spotless Record - British Narration|UK Narration File:The Spotless Record - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:The Spotless Record - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes